Sakurasou no mohitotsu no imi
by Cicely Garnetta
Summary: "Karena artinya bukan hanya satu," tersenyum miring ke arahnya, "Artinya, masih ada satu lagi, Gasai-san," #MaknaBungaChallenge
**Sakurasou no mohitotsu no imi**

"Karena artinya bukan hanya satu," tersenyum miring ke arahnya, "Artinya, masih ada satu lagi, Gasai- _san_ ," **#MaknaBungaChallenge**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Mirai Nikki**

 **Dedicated : Event Makna Bunga**

 **Pairing : Akise Aru X Gasai Yuno**

 **Warning : Fast Plot, OOC, Typo(s), etc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kedua iris _thulian_ milik Yuno menatap sebuah ni _san_ hitam dengan tuli _san_ -tuli _san_ kecil yang diukir dengan _san_ gat hati-hati dan juga sedemikian rupa. Kedua tangannya membawa sebuah sebuket bunga lily putih, khas sekali dibawa saat orang sedang berkabung.

Cuaca haru ini pun masih saja tak bersahabat, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Mendung dan angin dingin terus saja menusuk-nusuk tulang tanpa henti.

Melipat kakinya, kedua tangannya meletakkanya di depan ni _san_. Buket bunga lily yang ia bawa menambah koleksi bunga lily putih lainnya yang mengelilingi ni _san_ tersebut dengan indah.

Yuno kemudian membenahi pakaian yang ia kenakan dari kotoran. Ia segera menghampiri Yukiteru yang sedang mengalami saat-saat kelabu juga.

Menghela napas, Yuno sebenarnya tidak peduli namun ia tak bisa kehilangan Yukiteru dari pandangannya barang sedetik saja. Kedua irisnya kemudian menangkap sesosok gadis yang tengah menutup mukanya menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya. Dari gerak bahunya yang tak teratur Yuno menarik kesimpulan bahwa ia sedang menangis. Menangisi kepergian ayahnya.

"Yukki, ayo pulang." Ajaknya sambil menarik pelan pergelangan tangan Yukiteru.

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Yukiteru tersenyum tipis dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada Hinata yang tengah terisak itu. Dan seketika raut Yuno langsung menggelap. Begitu pula dengan dengan sorotan kedua matanya.

"Kau bisa pulang duluan kalau kau tak mau menunggu, Yuno," ujar pemuda itu tanpa sadar membuat seluruh darah Yuno menjadi mendidih karena amarah.

"Tidak, aku akan menunggumu, Yukki," timpal Yuno dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya. Berbanding terbalik dengan _inner_ nya yang kini bisa saja membunuh gadis bersurai _almond_ itu sekarang juga. Tapi, ia tak akan melakukan itu. Paling tidak untuk sekarang. Yukiteru pasti akan membencinya karena telah mengambil nyawa dari salah satu temannya.

Menepuk pundak pemuda itu, "Kutunggu, di parkiran." Yuno langsung melesat menuju parkiran tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Yukki.

Menundukkan kepalanya, Yuno menggerutu pelan, bahkan tak sekali atau pun dua kali ia menyumpahi Hinata atau pun teman-teman Yukiteru yang baru. Baginya mereka hanya menjauhkannya dari Yukiteru. Dan itu membuatnya kehilangan kendali.

Gadis bersurai soft pink itu makin mengerang kesal di saat ia menemui sosok pemuda dengan surai _silver_ dan iris yang hampir sewarna dengan miliknya.

"Akise Aru." desisnya sebal.

Menolehkan kepalanya, iris pemuda itu bersibobrok dengan milik Yuno.

"Ah, Gasai- _san_ , _ohayou_." Sapanya dengan senyuman yang biasa terpatri di wajahnya. Namun Yuno dapat merasakan giginya saling mengeluarkan suara, bergemeletuk karena kesal.

Tak membalas ucapan Akise, Yuno langsung mengarahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya untuk memutar arah. Bermaksud kembali ke tempat Yukiteru. Baginya sekarang, tak masalah ia mesti bertemu dengan Hinata asalkan ia bisa jauh-jauh dari bocah detektif itu.

Belum sempat mengambil satu langkah, Akise telah memerangkap kedua tangan Yuno dengan miliknya.

Mendesis kesal, Yuno memberinya tatapan tak suka.

Pemuda yang kini sedang mengenakan setelan dari ujung hingga ke ujung lainnya dengan warna hitam pekat itu tersenyum. Membuat gadis di depannya muak.

"Maumu apa, Akise Aru?"

Mencoba membebaskan kedua tangannya namun pemuda itu tetap bergeming, tak bergerak satu senti pun dari posisi awalnya.

"Aku akan menyelesaikannya dengan cepat kalau kau mau diam dengan manis, Gasai- _san_ ," ujarnya tenang walau sudah dihadiahi tatapan tak ramah dari Yuno. Gadis bermarga Gasai itu menghembuskan napasnya panjang. Menganggukkan kepala, tanda mengerti.

Melepaskan kedua tangannya, Akise kemudian merogoh saku celananya. Sedangkan Yuno masih tetap diam di tempat, tak melakukan hal lain.

"Tutup matamu, Gasai- _san_." Pinta Akise yang langsung dihadiahi decakan lidah keras dari hawa di hadapannya. Ingin menolak, tapi Yuno tak tahan berlama-lama menghabiskan waktu satu ruangan dengan pemuda bersurai _silver_ itu. Akhirnya ia menutup kedua permata indahnya dengan agak ragu.

Tangan kanan Akise kemudian menarik dengan lembut tangan kiri milik Yuno. Sedikit tersentak, namun gadis itu tak melakukan perlawanan sama sekali. Ia hanya diam mengikuti alur yang Akise buat.

"Kau boleh membuka matamu."

Kedua _thulian_ milik Yuno menatap pemuda di depannya. Amarahnya dapat terbaca dengan jelas. Menggeram, kedua _thulian_ itu bergulir, mantap tangan kirinya. Tepatnya di jari manisnya terdapat lilitan bunga _Primrose_. Atau biasa disebut dengan _Sakurasou_ dalam bahasa Jepang.

Cincin dengan mahkota bunga _Primrose_ berwarna soft pink dengan bagian tengah berwarna kuning cerah itu melekat manis di jari Yuno.

"Kau sedang 'berputus asa' Akise Aru?" tanya gadis itu. Tapi kali ini sebuah 'senyuman' menghiasi wajahnya.

Menggelengkan kepala _silver_ pemuda itu. Yuno mengangkat salah satu alisnya, bingung.

"Asal kau tahu saja Gasai- _san_ , bunga ini memiliki makna satu lagi," ujar Akise dengan senyuman yang makin lebar di mata Yuno. Gadis mencoba untuk tidak mencekik leher mulus milik pemuda itu.

"Karena arti dari bunga ini bukan hanya satu," tersenyum miring ke arahnya, "Artinya, masih ada satu lagi, Gasai- _san_. Dan arti yang satu lagi itu mewakili perasaanku."

Meletakkan kedua tangannya di pundak Yuno. Pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan milik Yuno. Memiringkannya, supaya bibirnya tepat di samping telinga Yuno.

"Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu,"

Dengan gesit gadis dengan surai sewarna dengan Sakura musim semi itu mendorong dada Akise sekuat yang ia bisa. Namun, pemuda itu tetap di tempat. Seolah dorongan di dadanya tak berarti sama sekali.

Pemuda itu kembali berbisik, "itu artinya kau adalah 'cinta sejatiku', Gasai- _san_."

Kedua _thulian_ itu mengecil. Helaan napas hangat Akise menerpa telinganya dan membuatnya merasa 'geli'.

Sepa _san_ g tangan yang sebelumnya berada di kedua bahu Yuno kini berpindah. Naik ke atas, menuju kedua pipi mulus milik _san_ g empu, Yuno Gasai.

Kembali, Akise makin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Yuno. Bahkan gadis itu bisa merasakan terpaan napas Akise di wajahnya.

Keduanya bergeming. Tetap dalam posisi tersebut hingga Akise tiba-tiba menghilangkan jarak di antara mereka berdua.

Jarak mereka berdua kini nol besar. Dan Yuno bisa merasakan Akise menggumamkan sesuatu.

Setelah mereka mendapatkan kembali 'jarak' tersebut. Akise mengecup pelan pipi kanan Yuno. Menghantarkan rasa panas dari bibir menuju pipi Yuno. Dan Yuno sendiri bisa merasakan bukan hanya rasa panas di pipinya namun juga membawa darah menuju pipinya, milik Yuno.

"Aku pergi dulu, Yuno,"

Geli, kedua telinga Yuno merasa geli. Akise yang bia _san_ ya memanggilnya dengan nama 'Gasai- _san_ ' kini memanggilnya dengan nama kecil. Dan yang membuatnya geli adalah dirinya sendiri.

Menghembuskan napasnya pelan di udara. Yuno meraba bibirnya yang terasa panas. Kedua pipinya yang seputih porselen itu memerah.

" _Daisuki, Yuno,"_

Kalimat itu lagi, lagi, dan lagi-lagi terngiang. Yuno merasa tubuh, pikiran, dan hatinya selalu mengingat kalimat itu. Akise Aru telah 'menandainya' mulai saat ini hingga seterusnya. Dan Yuno tak bisa mengelaknya.

Menatap cincin yang terbuat dari bunga itu, pandangan Yuno menghangat saat melihatnya. Sebuah gumaman kecil meluncur dari bibir mungil Yuno, "Aku pasti akan membunuh, Akise- _kun_ ," dengan penekanan di kata 'Akise- _kun_ ' Yuno lalu melangkahkan kakinya. Melupakan janjinya yang sebelumnya ia buat dengan Yukiteru, pemuda dengan iris sebiru samudera. Karena pemuda _silver_ itu telah memilikinya, semuanya dari gadis itu.

 **A/N : Maaf kalo banyak typo dan feel-nya tak 'mengena' ke hati kalian.**

 **Bunga Primrose atau biasa disebut dengan nama Sakurasou memiliki artian 'putus asa' menurut bahasa Jepang sendiri. Namun dalam bahasa Latin disebut 'mawar pertama' atau sering disebut dengan 'cinta pertama'. Di negara Barat arti bunga itu sendiri adalah 'cinta abadi'. Memiliki dua artian yang amat bertolak belakang ya?**


End file.
